Feeder for the Kings Son!
by AlexandraSterling41
Summary: When you are the most feared vampire hunter in the vampire world and the world just found out that vampires existed you thing that you would have your hands full. That is what happened to alex and when you have to be a feeder to the kings son isn't fun.


This was the day my life got turned upside down. Dam vampires! Ok the world just found out that vampires existed, and also that we are not suppose to hunt them. They hunt us so why can't hunt them, I mean its only fair. Oh and that the blood banks were on a blood shortage and that kids my age had to feed these vamps.

Two days ago

"Hey come and see this," said Jake, my older brother calls from the living room. I know what you're thinking and 16 year old girl living with her older brother, but our parents died when we were kids. So that is just what happened. "What is it?" "They have the vamp king is speaking to us humans," which he said with such hatred. I went in the living room just when he started to talk. "To all 13 through 18 year olds the blood banks in America have a blood shortage and we are telling you 13 through 18 year olds certain people will be chosen to come to the vampire nation and serve the vampires as a feeder. The people who are chosen will be sent an email and have only a short amount of time to pack then my guards will be by to pick you up. Thank you for your help in this time of need, thank you and good night." "So who do think will be chosen," I ask Jake. "I don't know its at random but I feel for those people who have to do that." Just then my computer just rang. "You have to be one of those feeders," Jake said laughing, "I do not it is just my friend I hope," "Yeah right," I went to check my computer and there was an email from the king of vamps. It said, "Dear Alexandria, you have been chosen to be a feeder in my nation you will be my sons Prince Alexander's feeder, hurry up and pack your belongings my son and his guards will be by shortly to pick you up. Sincerely King Charles." "O my god!'' "what is it," " i have to be one of those feeders to the kings son,'' " you can't leave i need you here," "i know but.." then i was cut off by a knock at the door. "That is them, they are here to take me, i am going to pack and then hide, just tell them I am not here. It is the prince and his guards, they can't take me they will find out that I am the slayer, the most feared one at that and they are going to kill me."" They won't I will not let them," I left and packed my things like my laptop, cell phone and charger and more important things like my slaying gear. I put on my cloak that I usually wear for when I am out slaying but what are you going to do, and then hid in my closet. I heard my brother open the door. Then there was a loud bang at my door knowing it was broken down. Then I kicked down the closet door and face two muscular men, had to be the guards. I kicked up my right leg hitting the first guard in head knocking him out then I punched the other guard in the face knocking him down so I could find my brother. I heard a scream come from the living room, which I found my brother in the hands of one of the guards. Dang how many guards does this prince need? "Jake" I screamed then saw one of the guard come and start to punch at me, I blocked all of them and then all four of the guards stood to face me and the prince did as well, he was wearing a cloak like mine the same actually except blue, mine was purple and both he and I stood wearing our face protectors and hoods. "The slayer" they all said but then the prince spoke, "You have no business here slayer get out," his voice was like silk. "I do, let the human go or your guards will die" I said "No the human will die if you take one more step, and you know what I am pretty hungry, so I think he will die in his sisters place," the he sunk his fangs into my brothers neck, "NO! Please let him go I will show you where the girl is,'' I sobbed. "Fine deal," "Fine, I am right here," I pulled down the face cover and hood and surrendered. "The girl is slayer, interesting, guards grab her," the guards pulled my hands behind my back and rapped them up with rope, then stuck a needle into my arm and then i got dizzy, but i could still see. The guard lifted me into his arms and carried me to my brother and dropped me next to him "Alex it is going to be alright, i promise," i saw a tear escape his eyes. i did what i can to speak "i know i will miss you," then everything is black. I woke up with a bad head ache. "Good your up," then i saw the most beautiful thing i have ever saw. His eyes were a deep blue and hair a chocolate brown. His face looked like it was sculpted by angels. And his body looked like he worked out everyday. "Who are you," i ask with amazement. "I am Prince Alexander," he said with the whitest teeth i have ever seen. "What do you want with me and why am I here," " you are my feeder and i would suggest you not speak to me that way," "you can not control me, and you will not take my blood and you will not touch me," "I can do what ever i want to do with you, you are my property and my feeder so you will do as you are told," "No i will not listen to you," then i was pinned to the wall and the prince's face only an inch from mine. "I am fairly hungry now, and i am mad those are not a good sign," he said with breath that made me dizzy. He brought his lips closer to mine and then placed them on mine. The kiss was gentle and slow. He pulled back and then went for my throat. "I promise it won't hurt," then i felt a slight pinch and then i was in another world. It felt like I was floating and that I was somewhere I could be myself, then it was all taken away. I "woke" up from my little world figuring out that I was in the prince's arms, around my waist and my arms around his neck. There was a clearing of a throat at the doorway. I turned and looked to see one of the maids in the door way. "I am sorry your highness, I didn't know you were in here and sort of busy, I will come back later," the maid said bowing, and turned to leave. I looked back at the prince to find out that he had been staring at me the entire time. "Um... can you let go of me now," "Right, get ready, we are having a ball to night, to honor the coming of our new feeders," then he closed door and the lock latches. I looked around the room, to see that it is a nice room. But I got into the shower that way the guards didn't strip me and shower me down them selves. The water was warm to the touch and felt good on my skin. I got out and found a towel on the rack. I stepped into my room and found a black corset top gown with purple lacing at the top and bottom. I put on the gown, but had trouble with the strings in the back. I heard a knock at the door. I said "come in". The prince was in a black tux with his crown on. "Do you need help with the strings," "Yeah can you help me, why such a complicated dress," "We though you would look more flattering in that dress," "Ok thanks," "Ok I am not going to lie to you this will hurt," then he tightened the strings and tied them tight. I turned to look at him, and then said "Thanks," "No problem but I think this will go perfect with the dress," then he pulled out a diamond necklace shaped into a key. "It is beautiful, thank you," "Just like you, and your welcome." I blushed and he held out his arm and escorted me into the ballroom. Everyone stopped and gasped at the sight at me. We walked up to where his father and his feeder were sitting. Then one of the guards spoke "His majesty King Charles,'' everyone started to clap."My people it gives me great honor to announce that we can sleep in peace to night knowing that we will have a meal. Also that the slayer has been caught, and she is a feeder to my son prince Alexander, I would like to ask the slayer to say a few words," then he looked at me. I stood and spoke, "Dear people of this nation in my defensive I only hunt rouges and I only slay because your kind killed my parents, granted it was rouge but still your kind. I was chosen to become a feeder but also as a sign that I will not harm any of you, but do know I am not afraid of any of you and don't think for a second I will not hesitate to kill any of you. Thank you,'' then music sounded, I guess that the ball had began. I sat down next to the Prince and started to pick at my salad. "What's wrong Alexandria," "Call me Alex, and nothing," I stood up and left to the garden. The garden had roses that were red as blood and a fountain. I sat on a bench that surrounded the fountain, and then I heard a rustling sound in the bushes. "Hello," I said sounding a little bit worried. I know I am the slayer and why the hell should I be scared. "Look the slayer is all alone, perfect," said a vampire coming out of the bushes, followed by a bunch of others. I knew who they were, The Rippers. These were the most feared rouges in the vampires in the whole vampire world; I had been hunting them for three years. And this is just perfect, when I don't have my gear; well I hope I fight well in a dress. "The Rippers," I whispered. "That's right, you are going to die, slayer," the first vamp went straight for my throat, classic vampire move. I move to the right letting the vamp fall right into the rose bush letting a hanging stick go straight into his heart. Then the other vampires came out and cut my arm with his knife. I let out a scream and then focused on what I needed to do. Then a bunch of royal guards came and took me away while others held off The Rippers. I was taken to the prince's room and left there. "Hello is anyone there," "I am here," then the prince comes out of the shadows. "What are you doing," "you leaving during that dinner was the worst thing you could have done," then I was thrown across the room to be caught by the prince again. By then I was terrified, and I knew the prince could see it in my eyes. "Please stop," then he grab my head exposing my throat and sunk his fangs into my throat. I let out a scream and letting fresh tears roll down my cheeks. This time I didn't feel anything good all I felt was pain, he finally let go and I looked up at him and I could see the pain in his eyes for what he just did to me. "I am so sorry for what I have done, I was just angry for what you had done." "Its fine," then he was inches away from me, he grabs my waist and pulls me into his chest. Then he lifts my chin and puts his lips on mine. The kiss was gentle and soft, it felt like he was pouring all of his emotions towards me and the pointed towards love. He let my lips go and said, "I love you," then disappeared. I sat back down on the bed and thought "he loved me then why is he making me stay here, and why did he just do that to me." I realized that it was about to be ten and that I should probably go to bed. When I woke up the next day I awoke to pools of blue staring at me. I jumped back scared and worried what he was going to do to me. "Shh I am not going to hurt you," he reaches toward me and pulls me into his chest. He rocks me back in fourth until I start to cry. "Why are you crying," "I want to go home," "Don't you like it here," "I do but I miss my brother and I don't like being fed on," "I promise I will never hurt you the way I hurt you yesterday ever again," "Promise," "I promise, I love you and I will protect you from any harm, even if it means keeping myself away from you," then he pulls away from me and heads to the door. "No don't go I won't let you,'' then he spins me around and gives me a kiss, then bursts through the doors locking then behind him. I wish they could let me go, I want to see my brother and if he is ok or not. A few hours later, I heard the door's lock unlock. I see a maid with a beautiful black ball gown in her hands. "Miss, I am supposed to get you ready for tonight's ball," I got up and sat down at my make up counter. She started to brush my hair, only to fold it into a bun. I put on the gown and the necklace the prince had gave me. I heard a knock on the door to only see that Alexander was standing near it. "Mary you have chores," the maid left the room leaving me and the prince alone. "You're wearing your necklace," "Yes I thought it would match the dress." "It does. Are you ready?" "Yes," Alexander grabbed my hand and led me down the spiral stair case leading into the entrance to the ball room. When I walked into the ballroom I felt so out of place. After the last ball it just didn't feel right. The room was filled with vampires in elegant dresses that seemed to fit them just right.


End file.
